Shingo Sawatari (manga)
This is the manga version of Shingo Sawatari. For the anime character, see here. シンゴ |base = 沢渡 シンゴ |furigana = さわたり シンゴ |romaji = Sawatari Shingo |gender = Male |age =14 |win =0 |eyecolor = |haircolor = |occupation = Duelist |affiliation = Leo Corporation |manga debut = Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V Scale 001: "The Name is Phantom!" |alias = #1|status = Alive|lose = 1|partner(s) = Shun Kurosaki Sora Shiun'in}} Shingo Sawatari is a character appearing in the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V (manga). He is the #1 agent of a special squad of the Leo Corporation, working under Reiji Akaba. Appearance Shingo's appearance is very much similar to his anime counterpart's appearance: Having short light brown hair with blonde bangs, grayish blue eyes, and wearing a school uniform. Personality Like his anime counterpart, Shingo is initially shown to have an inflated ego, with his humiliating defeat by Yūya's hands causing him to develop a grudge against him. Background Duel Against Yūto & Yūya Shingo was ordered by Reiji to chase and capture a mysterious Entertainment Duelist known as "Phantom", Yūya Sakaki who had hacked into LC's Solid Vision system. He eventually cornered the Phantom at a rooftop, telling him to surrender. However, the Phantom revealed that he is not Yūya, but Yūto, and he will be his opponent if he wished to Duel.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V Scale 001: "The Name is Phantom!" Shingo asked Reiji what he should do, and to Shingo's pleasure, the president ordered him to arrest Yūto. Shingo quickly has the advantage of the Duel due to his knowledge of the locations of the Action Card, "Haunted Missile" on each turn, quickly inflicting 1000 damage to Yūto. He also summoned "Eidos the Netherworld Knight" to prevent Yūto from his escape route. He then advance summon "Angmar the Demon Monarch" to use another "Haunted Missile", reducing Yūto's LP to 2000. Yūto countered by Xyz Summoned "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon" that destroyed "Angmar", but Shingo used his trap card "Dark Advance" to revive "Angmar" and performed another Advance Summon "Erebus the Underworld Monarch" and used its effect to return "Dark Rebellion" back into Yūto's deck before using "Erebus" to attack Yūto, reducing his LP to 100. At this time, Yūya replaced YūtoYu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V Scale 002: "Yūto vs Sawatari!" and got the Action Card that Shingo thought unreachable since it's midair, but Yūya able to get it using his pigeon. In retaliation, Shingo activated "Reawakening of the Monarchs" to reactivate "Erebus' effect", but Yūya countered it with "Phantom Knight's Tomb Shield" to destroy the card. Yūya then summoned "Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon" and defeated Shingo using the combination of his Action Cards and "Odd-Eyes's" effect. His defeat prompted Sora to commented that Shingo was only talked big, much to Shingo humiliation.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V Scale 003: "Pendulum Summon!" Yūya vs. Shun After failing to capture Yūya, Shingo, together with Shun and Sora were called by Reiji. Shingo apologised for his failure while it was so close, but Sora pointed out that he wasn't even close on defeating Yūya, annoying Shingo. Reiji dismissed their bickering and told them to be on standby and waited for his further order. Shingo immediately went to the training room, thinking he would've won if he was able to get the last Action Card.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V Scale 004: "The Thirsty Assassin!" Not long after, they picked up a Duel signal and saw from the observation room that Shun was Dueling Yūya after taking Yuzu's father, Shūzō Hīragi as hostage. Since Shun did it without permission, Shingo told Reiji that they should stop him, but Reiji decided that it would be better for them to watch, much to Shingo's charging.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V Scale 005: "Assault! Raid Raptors!" Yūya & Yūri vs. Sora Shingo once again watched from the observation room together with Shun and Reiji when Sora succeeded in luring and trapping Yūya. Shun insisted on going as well since Sora can't defeat Yūya, causing Shingo to question Shun's allegiance. Shun simply answered that he is the only one able to defeat Yūya, and Shingo retorted that it should be his line, something that Shun commented to be ridiculous, which angered Shingo. Having enough with the conversation, Shingo asked to be permitted to go, but Reiji told them to stay because they may see something interesting. When Sora told Yūya about his reason to work with Reiji was because his sister was being held captive, Shun angrily questioned whether Sora's story was true and expressed his disagreement of such action. Seeing Shun's outburst, Shingo commented in his mind of the fact that Shun himself has also took hostage before.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V Scale 008: "Sora's Hospitality" When this was revealed to be a story made up by Sora to make Yūya lose his concentration, Shingo tried to hold on his laughter at Shun after Reiji told the latter not to be bothered b his previous accusation, embarrassing Shun.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V Scale 009: "Fusion VS Fusion" As the Duel reached its end, Shingo and Shun were shocked when Sora decided to end his own LP by using the Action Cards "Big Damage" and "Chain Bonus" to increase the damage. Since the damage setting was tripled, it made the impact damage at 17400 that nearly destroyed the whole floor. With Yūya escaped and Sora disappeared, Shingo and Shun quickly headed to the scene.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V Scale 010: "The Conclusion of the Entertainment!" Yūya vs. Reiji At night, Shingo and Shun returned to LC, but found the president was not present. Thinking there's more to it, Shun finally became curious so he headed towards the excavation side where Reiji went to. Also curious, Shingo tagged along with him. At the excavation side, they entered a room where they found a photograph of Reiji when he was young with his father and several books with all the dates were more than twenty years in the future.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V Scale 014: "The Land of Beginning" When they left the room, Shun received report that Reiji's Duel signal was detected. Shun demanded for the coordinate of the place to be sent to them, wondering who he was duelling against.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V Scale 015: "It's Zero!" Crossing paths with Yuzu in the process,Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V Scale 017: "Another Fact!" escaping the collapse of the cave where Yūya and Reiji were dueling,Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V Scale 018: "Unknown Enemy!" the three attempt to find them for over two weeks. Eventually, Shingo joins Shun in breaking into the now closed Leo Corp building to access the supercomputer and find Reiji.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V Scale 019: "The Whereabouts of the Two!" Deck Shingo plays a Monarch Deck. Manga Deck Duels References }} Navigation Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V manga characters